


An Orphan's Story

by Sugarsneeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsneeze/pseuds/Sugarsneeze
Summary: Tooru never knew his mother.Since he could think the 'Godly hope' orphan house was his home.And he never really missed his parents. Until his feelings for his best friend started to change, to make everything complicated.[AU//Main ship is IwaOi//Every other relationship will be covered within 1-3 chapters]





	1. Chapter 1

It was a troubled night at the 'Godly hope' orphan house, filled with crying and voices. Since the early evening a thunderstorm was raging and it was an art in itself to calm the children down.  
Exept for the babies, who couldn't be botherd by the thunder, everyone was awake. The toddlers were screaming and the older kids were helping the nuns and young teachers to calm the rest, who was either crying or running around, down.   
„For heaven's sake!", an elderly woman yelled, throwing her hands in the air, „What have whe done to deserve this?"  
She was just about to shoo some giggling boys into their dormitory as the entrance of the old house swung open. The cold wind blew through the hallway, together with some lonely raindrops.  
„Not now, Gadey!" Sister Mary yelled and didn't even bother to turn her head. She allready knew who was standing there, the pungent smell of cheap booze being enough to recognize the house's caretaker. „Can't you see we already have enough to do ri--" She began but got interrupted by a deep and raucous voice. „It's a baby!" The nun heard the man yell, babbling a bit. „Sister Mary, it's a smal baby!"  
„A Baby? What is this suppose to mean?!" The woman yelled back as she finally managed to make the boys go into their room. „You really drink too much, Charles!" She slammed to door and turned around, furious and ready to finally tell this drunkard her opinion on his atrocious behavior.  
But all of her fury disappeard as she saw the, obviously drunk, man standing there, soaking wet and with a scared expression on the face, holding the smal bundle of blankets in his arms. „It's a baby!" He yelled again, still standing in the middle oft the hallway.  
Immediatly the small woman walked up to the man and looked at the bundel. And, wraped up in the man's arms, there was indeed a baby. The face wet from the rain and the soft skin pale. It wasn't crying, not at all, it was strangely quiet. With a serious expression the nun looked at Gadey. „Where did you find it?" She asked and walked off, showing the man to follow her. „I-In a basket, under a tree...!" He said, walking after Sister Mary as fast as possible.  
„And there were only a basket with the child? No letter and no one else but the child and you?"  
„If I say so, Mary!" The man reassured. He was tired and wet and cold and stressed and scared and he really didn't want to answer any questions right now.  
Mary turned around suddenly, the caretaker nearly bumping into her. „Thank you, Charls, for bringing the baby here" She said and took the smal creature. „You can go now. Close the door and in god's name make sure the rain isn't coming in" With these words she disappeared behind a large hinged door and left the man behind.

„We need a name"   
„Right, right, every child needs a name! Is it a boy or a girl?"  
„Sister Mary said it is a boy"  
More people than usual were in the big room where the babies had there beds. A group of girls were gathered around one oft he cots, looking down at the small newcomer.   
The baby, who was found during the thunderstorm last night, turned out to be a boy, not older than a week. Surprisingly he was doing well, he only was a bit cold but healthy.  
„A name..." The smaler girls mumbeld and looked down at the child. Hazle hair and still gray eyes.  
„How about Tooru?" A girl suggested after sister Mary joined the group.  
„Tooru, mhm?" She said and picked the baby up. After a while she began smiling. „Yes, Tooru fits him just right" The elderly lady said and just like he wanted to show how much he liked his new name a smile spread over Tooru's face as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The halls and rooms of the old building were filled with light and the sound of raindrops knocking against the windows. A fire was crackling in the big hall's fireplace and a bunch of children were gathered around it, the older ones reading out fairy tales.  
Around a year had passed since Tooru became a part of the Goldly Hope family, how they called it. He had grown a lot, became a happy and healthy boy.  
Together with the other kids his age Tooru was sitting on the ground of their room, playing with the stuffed animal he got for his first birthday. Around three months had passed since that day and the little bunny had become his favorite toy. He was playing a lot with it, cuddled it in his sleep and sometimes even tried to feed it.  
He was holing the stuffen animal like a baby in his arms, gently rocking it back and forth while telling it a storry, useing the few words he know, as a girl ran over. She had the short blonde hair in small pig tails and watched Tooru with an interested expression, then the bunny.  
Tooru didn't mind her at all, if she wanted to watch she ofcourse was allowed to. The small Boy was just about to lay the bunny down on his pillow as the girl grabbed it, pulling it away from him.  
At first he didn't quiet get what was going on but as he turned his head to where the other child had been standing and saw her playing with the bunny tears nearly immediatly started to fill his eyes.  
Who did she think she was, just stealing /his/ bunny? With an angry and sad scream he reached out for his stuffed friend but the girl just got up after looking at Tooru confused and walked a few meters away before she started playing again.  
Tooru couldn't belive it. Why was she doing that? This was his bunny, his friend! More and more tears nstreamed down his face and his crying became louder and louder. Most of the other Kids turned their heads to look at him, but no one payed attantion after that.  
Oikawa was frustrated and pressed his face into the pillow next to him. He would have ran over to get his bunny back, but his legs still couldn't carry him and he was way too afraid to try Walking on his own with none of the older girls, who normaly looked after them, around.  
Ofer his own sobs he didn't even notice that the girl started crying and only looked up from his pillow as he felt something soft hit his side.  
A boy around his age was standing there and Tooru got a little scared seeing his grumpy expression. But the fear drew from him as he saw his bunny next to him and immediatly he hugged it. He nuzzled the animal, wiping the tears away.  
As he looked up again the boy already had left, went back to two other boys and their tower made of building blocks. and only then he noticed how the girl who had stolen his bunny now was sitting on one of the older girl's lap, crying into her chest.  
He couldn't help but stare at the boy with the spiky looking hair who had safed his stuffed friend, the bunny pressed against Tooru's chest, until he slowly fell asleep, tired from all the crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Every evening after the toddlers had eaten their dinner, the dining room was a mess. Not only the big table was covered by smashed food and spilled drinks, the childrens chairs and the entire floor was covere das well.  
„How can twenty two babies make such a mess?“ one oft the girls responsible for cleaning the room whined while the other one just laughed. „They’ll learn and in a few years they will have to clean up this mess, so stop complaining“

While the dining room got cleaned and prepeard for the older ones to eat, Tooru and the other toddlers got prepeard for bed. It was made sure that they were clean so that no one would stain one oft he expensive pillows.  
Together they waddled towards their beds, wearing nightshirts and warm socks. It already was october and winter got closer with ever day, making it harder and harder to keep the old building warm.  
Tooru held onto one oft he older kid’s hands tightly. Slowly he learned to walk but he still was the slowest. He was terrified oft the idea of walking around by his own, without holding on to someone and often he just ended up just sitting down, scared of taking any more steps.  
Today seemed to be a good day since he managed to walk the entire way towards his bed without wanting to picked up.  
„Good job buddy!“ The boy who had helped him cheered as he put the little boy into his bed and kissed his head. „Soon you’ll be the fastest to run around, don’t worry“ he hummed and covered Tooru with his blanket.  
„You pwomis?“ the toddler asked, nuzzling into his bunny who had been waiting in his bed. A sleepy smile spread across his face as the older boy nodded and slowly Tooru closed his eyes. „Goood night“ his older friend wispered but Tooru already was too sleepy to answer and before he even noticed himself he was asleep.  
But he didn’t stay that peacful for a long time. Dark dreams made the little boy kick his legs and turn in his bed, just like nearly every night.  
He always had had problems sleeping and his normaly so cheerful and happy mood seemed to change as soon as he closed his eyes. No one really knew why Tooru behaved like that, usually younger children didn’t have nightmares that often. Sister Mary said it probably had something to do with how Tooru’s parents had treated him before they left him in the woods near the orphanage. Since no one knew who the boy’s parents were they could only imagine which cruel things they had done to him.  
And just like every night Tooru ended up waking up crying, the small body trembling of fear. He, luckily, never was able to remember what he had been dreaming of.  
The darknes surrounding him just made the fear grow even more and slowly his sobs got louder. Desperatly he was trying to grab his stuffed animal but it seemed nowhere to be found. Tooru was about to call out for his Mama, the name he decided to give sister Mary even though she had told the kids not to call her like that, as a wispering voice next to his bed made him wince.  
„Did you have a bad dream?“ the boy lying in the bed next to him wispered softly.  
„Y-Yes…“ Tooru managed to answer rather calmly before a new wave of sobs and tears made him unable to speak.  
He was able to hear some rumbling next to him and only seconds after a smal hand began to gently rub his head.  
„Don’t worry“ the boy, who had climbed over his bed’s grid in ordert to be able to reach Tooru, wispered. „It’s alright“  
The gentle touch calmed Tooru down a little and he looked over at the other one. „My bunny“ he wispered softly inbetween sobs and nearly immediatly the stuffed animal got picked up from the floor and placed next to Tooru.  
He grabbed his soft friend and hugged it as tightly as possible, not wanting to let go ever again, still sobbing quietly. After a few more seconds the toy’s saviour got up and decided to climb over Tooru’s bed’s grid and let himself slide down next tot he hazle haired boy.  
„It’s alright“ He wispered, hugging the smaller boy and covering them both with the soft blanket.  
Surprised at first Tooru soon completely calmed down and cuddled into the warm body next to him. He didn’t expect this to happen but he was glad it did and with the other’s arm around him and his bunny against his chest he slowly was able to fall asleep again, feeling save and protected from all the darkness surrounding him, being able to spend the rest oft he night asleep, without being interuped by any bad dreams.


End file.
